Come Away With Me
by RnR143637
Summary: This is set at the ending of Rage. Instead of saying no to Olivia's offer to go out and eat, Elliot says yes. Eventually EO and I rated it 'R' for later chapters! This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! : Chp. 9 Up! Sorry it took so long! D
1. Come Away With Me Part 1

Note: I don't own any of these characters. Dick Wolf does. But in later chapters I might create new characters. Possibly kids. : - )

(At the Special Victims Precinct. Elliot is sitting in his chair, deep in thought. Olivia walks in with the news.)

"We came in just in time. He didn't rape her." Olivia says, relieved.

"Do you think I froze? Is that why you fired first?" Elliot asks curiously.

Olivia starts to look at him confused. She waits for him to make eye contact with her. Apparently though, he seems too out of it to even lift his head up. After what seemed like forever, Olivia finally answered. "I fired first because I knew you'd kill him."

"He deserves to die!" Elliot says bluntly.

"Well maybe he does, but remember he wanted you to kill him. He would've wanted you to remember that you were the one who killed him." Olivia's voice was comforting, reassuring. Something Elliot was so used to. He loved it when her voice was like that. It made him feel better, and most importantly, it made him feel loved.

Ever since Kathee and him divorced, his feelings for his partner started becoming stronger and stronger. He always had feelings for her but it was always strictly professional. They were best friends and nothing more. But it was something Kathee didn't believe. She always thought he was sleeping with Olivia.

(Flash back to three months ago.)

"Don't fuckin' lie to me El! I know you're screwing around with Olivia! You are ALWAYS with her!"

"GOSH KATHEE! WE'RE PARTNERS! HOW THE FUCK ELSE WOULD I BE DOING MY JOB IF WE WEREN'T TOGETHER ALL THE TIME!"

"OK THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS COME HOME EARLY IN THE FUCKIN' MORNING DRUNK AND SHIT HUH! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE ANYMORE! YOU'RE BRAIN IS ALWAYS GONE! WHEN WE'RE IN BED TOGETHER I ALWAYS HAVE TO SMELL YOUR BREATH AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING IT ISN'T VERY COMFORTING WHEN MY OWN HUSBAND HAS HIS ARMS WRAPPED AROUND ME WHILE SMELLING LIKE BEER AND PERFUME!"

"Fuckin' A Kathee! I'M NOT SCREWING LIV!"

(Back to present.)

"El? Hello El? EARTH TO EL!" Olivia starts raising her voice a little.

"Huh! Sorry. Yeah. That'll be great. Let's go eat. I'm STARVING!" Elliot replies back, snapping back to reality.

The car ride to Pete's Deli was quite and comforting. The mood was nice for both of the partners. This case was very demanding, especially for Elliot. He needed some time to relax and not think of anything. Not the case, the kids, not even Kathee.

Olivia couldn't help but stare at her partner. He was very deep in thought again, something he's been doing a lot lately since the divorce. Although he was deep in thought, there was something more about him that made the night peaceful. All caught up in the mood, Liv, unintentionally lifted up her hand from her lap, slowly towards the steering wheel, and caught Elliot's hands in hers then setting their now joined fingers onto the seat rest that was sitting in between them. Elliot didn't realize this until he felt someone else's hands in his. He knew it wasn't his own hands because it was smaller and plus his other hand was on the steering wheel. His shocked look looked over to his partner who just innocently batted her eyelashes. He smiled at this shocking gesture.

"'Wow!' he thought to himself, 'I didn't know she'd be like this!'"

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at Pete's Deli. Elliot parked the car right in front of the door of the deli. Once he got out of the car, he walked over to the other side and opened Liv's door. Reaching out his hand, Liv, smiling, grabbed it and allowed him to lead her to the deli.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like eating our dinner here. How 'bout we take – out?" Elliot asked, seemingly serious.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want El." Shocked by the change of plan, Liv shrugged her shoulders.

They got in the car again and unintentionally drove to Olivia's apartment. Elliot was glad to get there quickly because he couldn't wait until they were done eating. So many thoughts have been running thru his head that he doesn't know how to act on them. He was hopping Olivia would act on them for him since she always seems to know what to do.

Olivia led Elliot to the long hallway to her apartment. She was hungry and couldn't wait to get home. When they got to her apartment, which was on the very end of the hallway, she got her keys out and unlocked her door. She turned on the lights as Elliot set up the food on the table. Then they both sat down eating their food. Elliot had a Philly Cheese Steak while Olivia had her usual Chicken Salad. They sat and talked about the case and Elliot's kids.

"I'm so glad that Gorden Rickett didn't rape that poor girl. She was so shocked. I'm so glad we were in the basement. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what I'd think of myself if she got hurt." Olivia said.

"Yeah. I don't know what I would've done with myself either. Seeing that girl reminded me so much of Maureen. That's why I was about to kill Gorden. I didn't like the image of my oldest daughter getting rapped and beaten inside my head."

"Speaking of Maureen, how are the kids doing?"

"They're fine. I'm glad they're not angry at me. Maureen told me that all of them want to move out of Kathee's house and live with me. She told me that Kathee has been going crazy. She's poppin' pills more than ever and hasn't been sleeping. You have no idea how relieved I was when she told me they wanted to live with me! Gosh I just miss my kids so much! It hurts, literally hurts." Elliot was trying to fight back the tears, but Olivia knew him too well not to see them. She knew that whenever he'd mention the kids he'd start to break down. It was too much for him. And she didn't want to admit it, but it was also too much for her. She couldn't stand what Kathee was doing to him.

Soon, they were both done eating their food. As always, Liv opened the fridge and got two bottles of beer out. One for her and one for El. This has been a long night for the both of them. And without knowing it, both were happy to just be in each other's company. They were best friends. Or were they more now that he was divorced?


	2. Come Away With Me Part 2

Note: Again, these are Dick Wolf's characters. : ) Please comment.

Olivia couldn't stop laughing. Everytime she went to get up from the couch to get another beer, she kept falling. Her partner just sat there, laughing. Olivia looked at him with a dazed look on her face.

"Who the fuck you staring at Stabler?" she asked, smirking.

"You know who I'm staring at, baby! Hehe. You know you're very amusing when you're drunk!" he answered back, smiling in a way that made Olivia weak in the knees.

Ignoring the pet name, baby, Liv walked to her fridge to get two more beers. Carefully trying to keep both beers in her hands, she walked slowly back to the couch. She then handed one to her partner, who was now staring at her, with this look of longing in his eyes. It was scary, yet it felt so right. Slowly, taking the beers from her hands, Elliot set them down onto the coffee table. What he was about to do next was very unexpected and shocking. He reached for her hips, wrapping his arms around her, and set her down onto his lap. Then, moving his right hand on her cheek, he leaned in, and kissed her.

Liv all of a sudden felt someone's soft lips gently brush against hers. It didn't take her long before she realized it was the lips of her partner. _"OMG! Elliot! What am I doing? Elliot's my partner! This isn't right! He's married! And he's got kids!" _ She thought to herself as so many things were running through her head. As though a cue from her conscious, she pulled apart from Elliot. In her drunk state she usually wouldn't stop and just go along with it, but this was her partner. He meant more to her than just a one night stand.

"Liv. What's wrong? Don't you want to do this?" Elliot asked, looking up with sad eyes. _"Gosh I hate it when he does that!" _Olivia thought to herself.

"El .. I .. I don't really know wha .. it's .." Olivia tried to get the words out but she was too damn speechless and drunk to talk. Her words were beginning to slur and both of them knew it.

"Liv, I know that you're drunk. And I'm sorry I even thought about doing that. Now I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. But it's just .. that kiss didn't feel like I was intentionally trying to. I just .. Liv .. I – " Elliot began to say but Olivia stopped him just in time.

"Please don't. Just don't say it." But before she could say anything else, she felt his lips once again brush against hers. This time, it was filled with urgency, passion, and love. During the kiss, Olivia felt something in between her inner thighs. She smiled mischievously.

"Hellllooo Det. Stabler!" she said cheekily.

"Are you sure you want to do this Liv? I know you're drunk. And I really don't want you to do what you don't feel like doin'."

"You're the one that started it. Now I want to finish it." She replied back while caressing his center.

"Well now that you've done that there's no way to stop it is there?"

With that, Liv got off of him and started unzipping his pants. Liv teased him by licking the top of his lip. Elliot moaned into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. Olivia tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. She got back on top of him while he placed kisses down her neck. This made Olivia shiver. He then got to her breasts. He couldn't help it anymore, so he pulled her top off. He cupped her cheeks and smiled at her. Beautiful bright blue eyes staring into her mysterious brown ones. _"Gosh does he know how to make his women crazy." She said to herself._

Olivia was getting more than she could handle. She looked into Elliot's eyes, then placed her mouth to his ears, "Bedroom?" The heat coming off of her mouth made Elliot shiver. He looked at her and just nodded. She got off of him once more and held out her hand to his. He took it and let her lead him into her bedroom. It didn't take too long before all their clothes were off and they were on her bed. She laid down with Elliot on top of her. She could feel him in between her inner thighs. She let out a loud moan while her two hands grabbed at his firm and muscular back.

"Harder," she whispered.

Elliot didn't even have to reply back. He just knew what she wanted. They always seemed to have that connection between them. It's probably because they've been partners for so long that it just comes naturally to read eachothers' mind. And tonight was no exception.

El slid inside of her harder, and faster. His tempo moved faster, with Liv following his pace. Each move made both of them close to climax. Elliot wanted this to be just perfect. So he did what he now knew made her crazy, and that was suckling her neck. Seconds after sucking on her neck she finally climaxed, with Elliot following two seconds later. Elliot got off of her and laid on the other side of her, trying to catch his breath. When they both finally caught their breaths, Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes, and smiled.

"You're terrific Olivia Benson. Just perfect."

Not knowing what to say and with tears streaking down her cheeks she replied, "You're the greatest Elliot Stabler."

With that he smiled, and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Then he wrapped his arms around her small body while she scooted into his arms, just perfectly. Minutes later, they both drifted off to dreamland.


	3. Come Away With Me Part 3

No one is reviewing: - ( Come on guys I need to know what you think! How is a first time fanfic writer like me going to get any better if I don't get any suggestions? Lol. Please review! Thanks!

Btw: When Alex came back from Witness Protection she decided to stay. And she decided to keep her name. Both Velez and Zapata are dead in my story so that means she's in no danger anymore. : - ) However, she's not the ADA for the SVU Casey Novak still is. But don't worry, Alex sometimes goes to the precinct to help them out! Hey now this is my own world and this is how I like it! LoL : - )

Again. The 'Big Wolf' owns them not me! But boy I wish I did. : -

Elliot didn't realize he was holding someone until he felt Olivia fidget in his arms. At first he thought it was Kathy, but when he saw Olivia's dark brown hair in has face he woke up, in shock. At that moment his cell phone started ringing. With a groan he answered, "Stabler."

"Daddy?"

"Kathleen? What? Where are you? Aren't you spending the night at your sister's dorm?"

"Yes I'm here right now I just wanted to know when you're coming to visit us? Mom said it was this weekend but I just called to make sure."

"Yeah hunny I'm coming this weekend to visit you. But sweetie may I remind you not to call me this early in the morning unless it's an emergency?"

As Elliot was talking to his daughter he could feel Olivia's hands start to crawl down to his inner thighs. Trying hard not to moan he continued talking to his daughter.

"Oops. Sorry daddy! I didn't mean to wake you. We're just all excited to see you again that's why."

Olivia continued to massage his inner thighs. She then moved to where he was starting to get all worked up again. Elliot then decided to cut his conversation with his daughter short. Olivia was getting all hot and bothered and he knew that if she didn't stop then he'd do something that he might regret his daughter hearing.

"Hunny, I'd love to chat but I have to get some more sleep before I have to get ready to go to work. I love you and tell Maureen that I said hi. Tell your twin brother and sister also."

"Alright daddy. I Love you. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

"Liv! Are you trying to get me caught?"

"No. But your hard – on is getting me all worked up again." Olivia smirked while biting her full, bottom lip, knowing that it would get him worked up even more.

With that Elliot smiled back, pulling her in closer for a passionate kiss. He took her left hand off his muscular shoulders and slowly placed it under the sheets. Just seconds after she broke the kiss, "El, if we keep doing this we'll never make it to work on time. And I think you'd like to get in the shower too after I'm done!"

"You're right. Why don't you get into the shower first while I cook us some breakfast? And of course some coffee."

Olivia smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then got up and grabbed her NYPD shirt she had in her drawer next to her bed. She was fully naked and didn't feel like walking across the hall to the bathroom. After Elliot saw the door shut behind her, he got up from bed. His and Olivia's clothes were all over the place and all he could find were his boxers. He put them on and headed out to the kitchen. It didn't take him long to find the eggs and all the supplies he needed to cook breakfast. He's been in Olivia's apartment so many times before that he can memorize her whole apartment back to front and front to back. He smiled at the thought of knowing this apartment so well. He got out the pots and pans from the stove and started making some eggs and sausage for him and Olivia.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world!" Elliot whispered to himself.

Olivia just stood there in the shower, letting the hot water flow down her gorgeous, dark, brown hair and her slim body. She leaned against the cool wall and closed her eyes. She thought back to last night. The image of Elliot pinning her down on her bed with both of her hands up above her head made her smile. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and snapped back to reality. She shook the memory off of her mind and turned off the shower. She opened the glass door and grabbed her towel and robe. She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her hair and the robe around her body. She then walked across the hall to her bedroom and locked the door. She grabbed a pair of tight, hip – hugging jeans and a blue tank tap. She put them on, put her make – up on, and fixed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. She than decided she wanted it down so she took it down and brushed her hair. Heading back to the kitchen she saw Elliot standing there cooking dinner. She smiled.

Elliot could feel Olivia wrap her arms around his built body.

"Hey sexy. It's your turn to take a shower. But please, don't make me wait. I want to eat breakfast with someone for a change! I'm tired of eating breakfast alone all the time!"

"You got it, babe!"

With that he took of the apron and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't take very long and soon he and Olivia were eating together.

"Damnit we have to go! It's already 8:30."

Elliot drove them to the 1-6 Special Victims Unit Precinct and totally forgot that they're going there at the same time. But it was too late. They were both heading for the door at the same time. It wasn't surprising when they opened the door to find that the whole squad was already there, staring at them in confusion. Olivia and Elliot's cheeks were both turning pink. Olivia looked up and was glad to see that Cragen wasn't there. He was hold up in his office, as usual. Sensing all eyes were still on them, Elliot walked up to his locker to drop off his wallet and keys. It was then that Munch couldn't resist.

"Well, well well! What do we have here? Our two main detectives arriving to work at the same time! How the HELL is that possible!"

Fin then replied, "It looks like our two main detectives had a little fun last night!"

"Stuff it Fin!" Olivia replied back, mad.

"Aight, Babygirl! Sorry 'bout that! No need to get all tense!"

Alex, smiling wide, walked up to Olivia, "What the hell happened between you and El last night?"

Smirking, Olivia replied back, "Wouldn't you like to know, babe?" Pinching Alex's side, she walked to her locker to drop her stuff off.

"Come on Liv! Don't tease me like that!"

Fin and Munch, getting very entertained by these two ladies, started making fun of Elliot.

"Whoa, El! If you're not careful Alex here might steal your girl!"

"'Yeah,' replied Munch, 'She's a lot hotter than you!'"

Sitting at his desk, Elliot couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew that they'd know about him and Olivia immediately. But he wasn't going to give in. They're right, yes, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have to stop denying it. Reading his mind, Olivia closed her locker and walked up to her desk, which was next to El's, and leaned over her desk to pretend she was reading a file. She then whispered, "El, I want these guys to beg. We don't have to tell them they're right about us. How about we just not say anything? Kind of like we're denying it but we're not?" Elliot didn't have to reply back by saying anything. All he had to do was lift his foot up under her jeans making contact with her legs. Smirking, she nodded in response.

"Oh, so it's like that huh?" Fin asked.

"It's like what, Fin?" Asked Elliot.

"You and Olivia not telling us what's goin' on?"

"We have nothing to say, Fin. Now get back to work!" Elliot teased.

"Aight, dog! I gotchu! Whateva than man. Don't tell a homie what's goin' on in your love life!" With that Fin strutted to his desk and got back to work, Munch soon followed.

Both smiling, Olivia and Elliot got down to business. The time will come when they'll tell them about their relationship. The only hard part was telling Cragen.

..TBC.. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Come Away With Me Part 4

Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed! Sorry it took me so long to write the 4th Chapter. I've been real busy lately, being a Senior and all. Anyway, I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed this fic. I sure had fun writing it: - )

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf

"STABLER! BENSON! In my office, now!" Cragen's bellowing voice can be heard throughout the 1-6 Precinct. And Olivia and Elliot did not like the sound of Cragen's tone right now.

Both looking at each other, "I think we're in trouble Liv! I'm not quite sure yet. But I know that voice. And it can't be good!"

"Can't argue with that!" Liv answered back, smiling lightly.

Elliot and Olivia both got up from their desks and headed toward Cragen's office. Shutting the door behind them, they both sat down and waited for Cragen to speak up. What seemed like ages, Cragen finally got down to the point.

"Alright you two. We've got a problem. Remember Richard White?"

"Yes." Elliot and Olivia answered at the same time

"Well, he just got released from Rikers three hours ago. And I just want to make sure that you're safe Liv. I don't want this freak to try to hurt you again, but knowing how slick he is he might just try it again. Now I know that you might not like this Olivia, but I have no choice but to either put you on desk duty, or you're going to have guards surrounding your house and the areas around it. You will also have a bodyguard. And I know you'd insist in not having bodyguards but I'm assigning Elliot to be your own personal bodyguard, to make you more comfortable. You will not be able to consent to either of these choices is that clear?"

Olivia nodded slightly, "Yeah, I understand. I guess I'll have bodyguards then. I dread the idea of desk duty. Desk duty is punishment. At least to me. Ugh, but I still hate this though."

"I know you do, Liv. But I don't have a choice. I'm just worried about you, as I am sure Elliot is right now."

Olivia sniffed a light laugh. Elliot looked at both the Captain and Olivia and stared at them blankly.

"What? Who says I'm worried about her? In fact, I think she can take care of herself. She doesn't need me to rescue her!"

Olivia, laughing, "Oh thanks El! Glad to know you really care about me!"

"I'm just joking! Of course I'll take care of you. What are partners for?"

Olivia was about to say something but she knew that if she said it, Cragen would begin to become suspicious of their flirting.

After Cragen dismissed them from his office the two partners walked back to their desks. Much and Fin stared at them worriedly. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she smirked.

"Did you guys get caught?" Fin asked.

"Caught doing what?" Olivia replied, a little confused.

"Oh come on Liv. That's like you saying no to a couple of beers!" Munch joked.

"Haha very funny guys! Leave Liv alone. We didn't get caught doing anything. And I'd have to agree with Liv. I don't know what you guys are talking about either. The thing is Richard White just got released from prison three hours ago and he just wanted to make sure Liv was protected. He already assigned me to be her personal bodyguard but he's going to want others to protect her house and anywhere near her house also. I think he's going to ask you guys to be guards also." Elliot said as he grabbed his coat.

"Where you going?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Let's go to lunch. I'm starving. Munch, Fin, you guys want to come? Hey where's Alex?" Elliot asked.

The gang looked around for the beautiful blonde but she's nowhere to be seen.

"I think she's at a court case. Oh well. I'm up for lunch. What about you, Fin?" Munch said.

"Alright. Let's go." Fin replied back.

(Later that afternoon.)

Olivia sat in her desk, stumped. She's looking at Richard White's profile, which has been updated since his release late this morning. She was looking at a report that was written by another NYPD officer saying that he saw White at Central Park while the officer was getting his coffee at a hot dog stand. According to him, White was just sitting on the bench watching everyone walk by. It seems like he had no intentions of hurting anyone there. He was just observing his surroundings, like he was studying them. Elliot noticed that she was looking pretty worried.

"Liv? You ok?" Elliot asked, really concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I think you've had enough of this whole Richard situation. Why don't you just go home? I'll talk to Cragen. I'm sure he'll let you."

"No, it's ok Elliot. Really I'm fine."

"Then how come you look pale as fuck?" Elliot asked, teasing her.

"Very funny Elliot!" Olivia fired back.

"Really though. I think you should go home. If you go home I'll give you a massage." Elliot offered, smiling widely.

Olivia just laughed, "Don't you think the Cap is going to get suspicious if you just leave work early like that?"

"Well I wouldn't get into trouble. I'm your bodyguard remember? I'm supposed to go everywhere you go."

"But he hasn't assigned anything to you or the other officers yet. He's doing that tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll not object to me taking my duty early." Elliot said as he leaned across their desks and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

Elliot putting a lock of hair behind her hair like that made her tingle throughout her spine.

"El, stop..please.." Olivia said barley above a whisper. She couldn't even talk or speak up.

Elliot just kept stroking her hair. He knew what made Olivia tingle all over, and that's what he liked about her.

"If you'll go home I'll stop." He said teasing her.

"And if you don't stop you'll get us caught." Olivia smirked, able to regain her composer.

Finally giving in, Elliot stopped. He began to get up and started walking towards Cragen's office. Just then Cragen opened his door.

"Olivia, you should go home early. I don't want you to waste your energy on this guy. That'll just give him more of a chance to take advantage of you. You know that. He preys on the weak and vulnerable. Elliot I want you to drive Olivia home. Take your time. I think it'll be fine though if you also take the day off early. Just make sure Olivia gets home safe." Cragen said, giving the two detectives instructions.

"Funny you should say that Cap because I was just telling her to go home early. But you know how she is. Too fucking stubborn." Elliot teased while looking at Olivia.

Olivia just glared at him as to say, _'Haha very funny!'_

Elliot walked up to his locker and grabbed his things. When he walked back to his desk to grab his coat Olivia got up and got her stuff from her locker as well. All of a sudden she felt someone's hot breath breathing against her neck.

"Ready for that massage?" she heard Elliot say.

Olivia turned around and just smiled.

"Yeah. I am."

(At Olivia's apartment almost an hour later.)

"I still can't believe that White got out. Just my fucking luck!" Olivia said to her partner as she grabbed the whine bottle in the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard.

Coming from the kitchen she went into the living room where she sat down on the couch next to her partner.

"Liv. I know you're real frustrated right now. But there's nothing we can do. Now just relax. Don't even think about Richard right now. Besides, I've got something completely different from thinking about Richard all day." Elliot teased.

"And what's that, Detective?" Olivia asked biting her bottom lip.

"I'm going to let you use your imagination." Elliot replied back, taking the whine bottle and glasses away from her hands and sitting her down on his lap.

'_Use my imagination? I think I'm going to use more than just my imagination.'_

..tbc.. Sorry the chapter is short! Hehe I just love cliffhangers though! So I couldn't help it! ;-D R&R PLEASE!


	5. Come Away With Me Part 5

Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter. But it's here now:D I'm glad ya'll are liking this story! I really appreciate the comments! So thanks!

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf (Man, I'm beginning to feel sad that they aren't mine. )

Alright here we go!

Olivia felt Elliot's hot breath against the back of her neck. She wanted more contact so she straddled him more. Things were getting pretty heated and by now Elliot couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. Even though they were fully clothed, Olivia slowing started rocking which made Elliot moan into her mouth. She broke the kiss to lift up his shirt off of him. He did the same by taking off her tank top. Usually, Elliot would be more romantic and slowly take off the bra but he wanted her so badly that he unhooked the bra right away. Olivia stared into his eyes and saw passion and seduction. She responded to this be licking her lips and smiling sheepishly. She sucked on his ear while he played with her chest with his tongue. Olivia moaned at the contact and Elliot felt her moan against his ear.

"God, Olivia, if you keep that up we'll never make it out of our underwear." Elliot mumbled under his breath.

Olivia just smiled. She got off of him and led him to her bedroom. Soon all their clothes were, once again, all over her bedroom floor, but this time, both of them were very much sober. Olivia was under Elliot; her arms pinned on the wall above her head. He was holding her there, not letting her go. He wanted to let her know how much he wanted her right now, and most importantly, how much he loved and cared about her. As he moved against her body, she licked her lips, and then bit the bottom of her lip, trying hard not to scream his name so loud that her neighbors would wake up. Elliot opened his eyes and saw Olivia do this. In response, he moved against harder, so hot and turned on. She always knew what to do to drive him crazy and it always seemed to work.

"Liv, oh my gosh you feel so good right now."

"El, don't stop, please?"

With that last comment Elliot just smiled. And than lowered his face to hers, and kissed her with all the love and strength he had. He felt her moan louder into his mouth. So he moved into her harder, harder, and harder, until both of them were ready to climax. A minute later, Elliot collapsed on Olivia's body, both of them breathing heavily.

"Wow, El is this why I love you so much?"

"Gosh I hope so, and I hope there's other stuff about me that you love." Elliot just laughed.

After both were finally back to reality, Elliot got off of Olivia and got up from her bed. He walked around her room, trying to look for his boxers. He finally found them and put them on. Olivia soon followed and found her thong. She was too tired to find the rest of her clothes so she settled for Elliot's wife beater, which was lying near her thong. She put on her thong and Elliot's wife beater and crawled back into bed to join Elliot. He scooted so there was enough room for her to lay down next to him. She then scooted into position against his body as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"You look so sexy in my undershirt." Elliot smirked.

"Glad you didn't make a barbaric remark about my thong." Olivia teased.

"Well I'm not like other guys."

Olivia smiled at that last comment. He was right. He wasn't like other guys, well guys she's dated anyway. Elliot was more sensitive and understanding. Maybe it was because they both did the same thing for a living. They were partners. But for some strange reason, Olivia knew it was more than just that.

"I love you Liv." Elliot said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too El." Olivia responded back, which soon after, both drifted off to sleep.

Olivia heard her alarm clock beeping. She glanced up at the clock. It said 6:30. Groaning, she slapped the snooze button. She heard Elliot stirring behind her.

"El, go back to sleep, it's only 6:30." Just as she said this her cell phone rang.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled under her breath.

"'Benson. Cap? Yeah, I just woke up why? Oh ok. Yeah, Elliot's here. He's sleeping on my couch.' Olivia just lied to her Captain but she found it quite hilarious. 'Ok. Yeah I'll tell him. Sure. All right, see you later. Bye'"

She hung up her cell phone and turned to Elliot, smiling.

"Cap looking for me?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to make sure you were still at my house. And also that he doesn't need you until 10. But he said that if you're absolutely bored out of your mind than he said to feel free helping me out with paper work during desk duty."

"Well, why would I want to work with you one desk duty?" Elliot playfully teased.

"Elliot Stabler! You're asking for it!"

Elliot just smiled at her mischievously. Than, Olivia became suspicious.

"What? Why are you looking at me like –" before Olivia could finish her sentence Elliot rolled on top of her, pinning her hands against wall, like he was about to wrestle her. He had a very hard grip on her that she was almost scared of him. She tried to struggle away from him but he wouldn't budge. He just looked down into her mocha colored eyes and smiled.

"El, let go! Seriously!" Olivia suddenly caught herself laughing at this little game he was playing. She decided to play too, but not here. She had another place in mind. Just as she was thinking this, Elliot started to trail hot kisses from her neck down towards her chest. She moaned at the contact and whispered his name, like soft wind swaying across the beach. Just as she felt she couldn't control herself anymore, she whispered, "El, not here. Shower." She was so out of breath that Elliot had to take a couple of seconds to comprehend what Olivia had just said. He got off of her and took her hand. He than led the way to her bathroom where he helped her off her clothes and she did the same for him. She decided that she would turn on the shower and go in first. Olivia was wetting her hair and than her body while stroking herself slowly. Elliot was just there in front of the shower door, watching this little show Olivia was putting. Just when he couldn't take it anymore, he got in the shower and started shampooing her hair while sucking on the back of her neck. She licked her lips, moaning out his name. He got her body wash and poured it onto her loofa, wetting it a little under the hot shower. He than started soaking her body with the loofa, first her arms, than her breasts, all the way down to her toes. Elliot than positioned her under the shower spray, and rinsed off her hair. When he was done he rinsed off her body, while kissing her neck, shoulders, breasts, belly, and all the way down to where he knew she needed him most. Elliot didn't want to satisfy her that way though, not right now. He trailed kissed back up to her mouth while stroking her breasts. He than grabbed a hold of her arms and pinned them against the shower wall. Olivia yelled out in pain, but in pleasurable pain of course. With his knee he spread her legs apart. Within seconds, he was grinding against her. She was keeping up the fast past. They went faster and faster until both climaxed.

Resting his head on her neck Elliot finally spoke, "I love you so much. And I think you're already tired of me saying that for like the millionth time this morning."

"I don't mind." Olivia replied back, offering him her 'Benson' smile.

He returned the smile back, "We better get dressed. We still haven't eaten breakfast and we need to be at the precinct pretty soon."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the precinct, coffee and donuts in hand. When they arrived the whole precinct was already there, working at their desks. It was Munch who noticed that they both arrived. Something was very different about them though. He knew they had arrived together many times before, the only difference this time was that they were both smiling, wide.

"Good morning, Munch and Fin!" Olivia and Elliot both said in unison.

As if on cue, both Alex and Casey arrived.

"Wow, you two are very happy this morning! What's going on?" Alex asked, hoping that they would just give it up.

"Nothing." Olivia simply stated.

"We're not stupid, Liv." Casey said, smirking.

Just as Olivia was going to say a clever remark, Cragen came out of his office. "Oh good, Benson and Stabler, you guys are already here. Elliot, I know you'd rather watch out for Olivia right now while she's on desk duty, but we got a lead on where White might be staying, and it isn't very comforting. So all of you, Cabot, Novak, Fin, Munch, Benson, and Stabler, we're all going to have to talk in my office."

With that the whole gang just looked at each other, than finally all of them settled their eyes on Olivia, worried.

"Come on you guys. If I act scared all the time, White is just going to win, and I can't let him do that." Olivia said as they all walked into Cragen's office.

"Ok, I was working all night to get this guy and CSU finally called me and told me they tapped his phone lines at his house and cell. They heard a conversation he was having with a friend of his. And he said that he was staying at the Hyatt Hotel."

Olivia just looked at him, "Which one, Cap.?"

Cragen just looked at her with huge worry in his eyes, "The one five blocks from your house."

TBC! Please review: ) If the other Chapter takes forever to create again, I'm so sorry! Once my Senior year is over I can create as many fics as I like! ; )


	6. Come Away With Me Part 6

Again, sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf

"Wha – What?" Olivia asked, shaken.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I wish that I –" Cragen was about to finish when Olivia interrupted him.

"No Don, it's ok. Really. I guess I'll just have to work on changing my daily routine, but it shouldn't be that hard." Olivia replied. It was obvious to Elliot that she was putting up a façade in front of their boss.

Elliot looked at Olivia, like he was about to say something but Olivia just shook her head. She wanted to tell him everything that was going through her head right now, but she couldn't do it due to the fact that they were at work and all their co-workers still had no idea about them.

"Alright, Elliot, I know I put you as her protective detail, but now I want you to fully be with her, and yes that means sleeping at her house for a little while." Cragen was just about to continue on when he caught a glimpse of Olivia's reaction.

"I know, Olivia. You probably want to protest about the situation but right now I think it's in your best interest if Elliot stays with you. I know I'm sounding crazy right now but I just can't stand the fact of losing you. I just can't take that risk. So please, just cooperate, just this once without being so damn stubborn. Got it?" Cragen finished as he looked at Olivia, than at Elliot. His two detectives just nodded their 'ok's' as they walked out of the office.

As Olivia shut the door behind her, she looked up to what seemed to be a very excited Elliot.

"What?" she asked, the same devilish way she did when she used to date Nick.

"I get to stay with you. It's very, intriguing." Elliot smiled, as he slowly walked towards Olivia to wrap his arms around her.

"Elliot, aren't you forgetting where we are?" Olivia asked.

Elliot let go, looked around at his surroundings and suddenly remembered that they were at work.

"Oh yeah. Well, since we can't do whatever we want here at work at the moment, would you like to go out to dinner with me? I haven't taken you out on a real date yet and I really want to now. I mean, we've been together for a little while now and I have yet to take you out on our first date. Are you ok with that?" Elliot asked sheepishly.

"As long as I get to pick the place than you've got yourself a date Detective Stabler!" Olivia smiled.

(Later that afternoon. Olivia's apartment.)

It was 7:00 p.m. and Elliot was supposed to pick Olivia up at 8:00. She still had an hour before he came to pick her up so she decided to turn on the radio while putting on her make – up and doing her hair. As she was doing her hair a familiar song come on the radio. She just smiled to herself.

"Norah Jones." She sniffed a laugh.

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus   
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee-high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

Just as she was getting into the song, when all of a sudden, images of her and Elliot's first night together started flashing in her head. She just stood there in front of the mirror, smiling to herself as images of Elliot on top of her filled her mind.

"Oh, this will be a good date. I can already feel it."

TBC.. I'm sorry that this was so short but I'm having a really bad writers block right now! When I have my senses back then I'll continue the next chapter! Oh yeah, words and music is by Norah Jones, in case you already didn't know. Lol. : - D RR please! Thanks:-D


	7. Come Away With Me Part 7

Baaaccckk! Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully this one is longer than the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again, Dick Wolf, nothing's changed there. 

Olivia continued her thoughts of Elliot on top of her as the music continued to play.

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

Just as the music was finishing, she snapped out of it and looked at herself in the mirror. She was blushing.

"Alright, Olivia. You aren't thirteen years old anymore. You're an adult. Get over it!" Olivia thought to herself.

When another song started playing, she started putting her lipstick on when her cell phone rang. Groaning in frustration she picked it up.

"Benson."

All of a sudden there was no one on the other line. All Olivia could her was heavy breathing. She thought it was just Munch playing his usual, stupid pranks on her.

"Ha Ha. Very funny John! Now quit playing I got to go get ready. I'm too busy tonight to play around with you!" Olivia yelled into the receiver. She was expecting to hear Munch's annoying laugh on the other line, but what she did hear was very unexpected.

"Well hello there my Olivia. You going out?" Asked the voice of a very familiar perverted perp.

Olivia than realized it was Richard White on the other end of the phone. All of a sudden she felt chills go down her back. It suddenly felt very cold in her apartment.

"What the fuck do you want you perverted bitch!" Olivia yelled.

"Mm. I love it when you talk dirty like that." Richard sassed.

"And I'd love your balls in a blender but ain't life a bitch!" Olivia spat out.

"Mm. I would love my balls in YOUR BLENDER." Richard replied back.

Olivia suddenly felt very nauseous. She was just about to hang up the phone when Richard started talking again.

"Tell Elliot to watch out. He doesn't deserve a sexy woman like you. You need a true man. One who can treat you right, in the bedroom and out. Have a nice night Olivia. I'll be thinking about you, and how you love it rough."

Then the phone went dead. Olivia couldn't move. She was just too shocked. Just as she was about to start walking into her room to get her clothes on, a knock came to the door. Not wanting to open it, she just yelled, "Who is it?"

"Olivia? It's Cragen. Let me in will ya?"

She opened the door for her Captain. He then stepped inside the apartment.

"Hey Captain. What's up?" She asked, worried.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Wow. You look great. Going out?"

"Um, naw. This was my make – up from work. I was just about to take it off."

"Oh, alright. Where's Elliot?"

"He's at Pete's Deli getting us some food. He should be here any minute now."

"Alright. Well you two call me if you guys have any problems. Of course I think Elliot can handle things himself." Cragen stiffed a laugh.

"Well you aren't wrong about that." Olivia laughed.

"Good night Liv."

"Night Captain."

Not long after that, the Captain was out the door. As Olivia shut the door she couldn't help but worry what Richard is going to do to she and Elliot. She was starting to get worried. She then decided that she wouldn't let it bother her tonight. It was hers and Elliot's first official date and she wasn't planning on ruining it. So she went back to her room and picked out what she's going to wear. She left it with two choices, a black, one – shoulder dress that went way above her knees, or a beautiful red dress, just as short, with straps that crissed – crossed at the back.

"What will it be Benson? The black or the red?" She asked herself.

It didn't take her long to decide what dress she wanted. She decided to go with the black dress.

Just as she put on her dress and silver high heels on, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Liv? Come on, baby open up." Elliot said through the door.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She loved the sound of his voice. It was 'oh – so –sexy' as she likes to put it. She walked up to the door and opened it up to find a very irresistible Elliot Stabler in a nice blue dress button up shirt and black slacks, finished off with a blue tie and black leather shoes.

Elliot was staring at a sexy – looking Olivia Benson. She was wearing a black – one shoulder dress and silver high heels to top it off. Elliot didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

"Wow. The Olivia Benson that I used to know, the tough ass cop who dressed in pants and a shirt to work everyday cop! Hmm I must say! This change is weird. But I like it nonetheless!" Elliot said to himself.

Olivia was waiting for Elliot's reaction to her dress. When she saw him lick his lips, she knew that he approved.

"Well I'm glad you like my outfit, Detective Stabler!" Olivia smirked.

"Hm?" Elliot asked seemingly out of it.

Olivia just laughed. She loved how she could put this kind of affect on him. It made her feel like she was truly cared about.

"El? Gosh what's up with you?" Olivia asked, amused.

"It's just – you're – beautiful Liv." Elliot stammered.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She just stood there, not knowing whether or not to cry. But it was too late. She already felt cold tears streak down her cheeks. Elliot, very touched by this reaction walked up to her, and reached his hand up to her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Awe, Liv baby. Don't cry." Elliot asked while pulling her into a hug.

Elliot saw her face facing down. He lifted up her face with his fingers so he can look straight at her big, mocha colored eyes.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded.

Finally coming back to her senses Olivia was able to regain control again. She breathed slightly and looked up at Elliot.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know where that came from. I guess it's just been really tough at work lately." Olivia sighed.

"I know what you mean, Liv. But come on. This night is just for us, no one else's ok?" Elliot said, while letting her go slowly.

Olivia just nodded her head 'yes'. With that nod, she motioned for him to sit on the couch while she went back to her room to grab her leather jacket and purse. Not a minute later she came out and they were out the door.

(Mean while at the Hyatt Hotel a couple blocks away from Olivia's apartment.)

He stared through her window looking at her bed mattress and sheets. He was so turned on.

"Mm. I can't wait to feel, tough, smell, and even taste that bed. If it tastes, smells, or feels anything like her I think I'd go crazy."

With that he closed the window, but not the blinds because he tends to watch her all day and night, everyday until he dies. After that he turned off his lights and laid on his couch, turning on the television while waiting for his fantasy woman to arrive back home from her little date with a guy he despised the most, her partner.

TBC. Reviews please! I thought I'd leave it at that just because I like creating suspicion: ) Thanks for being patient with me as this might end up to be a looooooong fanfic!


	8. Author's Note

To all my readers:

Sorry it's taking my so long to write again. But I will tell you. It's my summer vacation and seeing its my last one til I go off to college, I want to make the most of it. In other words, I'm being EXTRA lazy at the moment to update my story. So sorry. I've got a couple of months so don't you guys fret your pretty little faces: ) Take care everyone and thanks SO much for understanding!

Yours,

Your writer


	9. Come Away With Me Part 8

Sooo sorry it took me so long! So after finally graduating, the inevitable happened to me just 2 weeks after graduating. So I've been busy trying to get some shit together. That's why I haven't updated in a long ass while. Anyway, thanks for waiting you guys.

Disclaimer: You know the drill: )

Elliot and Olivia arrived at fancy little Italian restaurant an hour and a half later. As usual, Elliot being the gentleman that he is pulled out Olivia's chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down.

"Wow, El. This looks great! Are you sure about this? This place looks like it'll put both of us in bankruptcy. I mean, with the salary we earn and all."

"Don't worry about it, babe! After the divorce I'll become a rich man! Rich enough to take care of us and our family!"

Olivia nearly choked on her water when she heard him say this.

"Wha- what! OUR family?" Olivia asked, a little startled.

"I – I meant Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth, Liv. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! It's just, the kids think of you as family. Sorry. It just sort of slipped out."

Olivia, very relieved just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. I was just kind of caught off guard. I thought you meant, something els –"

Olivia got interrupted by Elliot nodding a simple, 'I know.'

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. The couple spent hours on end, eating, laughing, and joking around. What they didn't know however is that someone was watching them across the street.

"This lovebird shit makes me fuckin' sick! " Said Richard White.

And with that he left the couple to 'enjoy' the rest of their evening. He had something to tell the bastard. But he didn't want to do it right now. He'll find out soon enough.

After dinner Elliot and Olivia went to a bar called 'Max.' They planned on going to O'Mailey's but it was quite far away from the restaurant and the other important reason was that they didn't want to be seen by fellow law enforcements and ADAs. So they decided to rule out that decision.

As soon as they got in the bar they ordered their usual beers. Olivia got her MGD and Elliot got his Heinikein.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I think I drank enough at the restaurant!" Olivia laughed.

"You didn't drink that much. Besides, how can you say no to a couple of beers?" Elliot smirked.

"Shut up you're beginning to sound just like Munch and Fin!" Olivia pouted.

"You keep that pout up and I might have to take you to the bathroom and do something that I might regret the people in this bar hearing!" Elliot teased.

"And what's that may I ask?" Olivia smiled innocently.

Elliot slowly leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "You screaming my name."

With that last comment Elliot just flashed her a wide grin.

"Oh fuck you Elliot!" Olivia smirked.

"Well, really?" Elliot grinned.

"Oh just drink your beer, Stabler!" Olivia scolded.

Elliot did as he was told. Actually he downed about four beers. Olivia did the same.

Three hours later Elliot and Olivia stumbled out of the bar laughing. As they were both walking to Elliot's car Olivia tripped on the side of the curb. Elliot just started laughing harder. Olivia just looked at him and pouted.

"That's not funny, Stabler!" Olivia whined.

"Oh yes it is!" Elliot replied back, still laughing hard.

"Are ya sure you can drive?" Olivia asked suddenly serious.

"Believe me, babe. Whenever we'd go to O'Maileys with the squad, I'd always have no choice BUT to drive you home! You couldn't even walk straight!" Elliot smirked.

"Alright, if you say so." Olivia replied ignoring the teasing.

On the drive home, Olivia couldn't contain herself. She kept on massaging Elliot's leg, knee, and thigh. Elliot shivered under Olivia's touch. She just took this as a signal to keep going. But Elliot's hand stopping her told her otherwise.

"Keep that up and you'll get us in an accident." Elliot said.

"You know you like it!" Olivia teased.

It was true. Elliot did love it when she touched him. It didn't matter where. Even just the touch of her fingers intertwined with his while they held hands made him shiver. He truly was in love with this woman.

An hour and a half later they arrived at Olivia's apartment. Elliot went around the car and opened the door for Olivia. She obviously in a state where she couldn't walk in a straight line so he grabbed her hand and helped her up. As she got up from the car and Elliot shut the door, she noticed something immediately. Elliot looked at her weird and asked what's wrong. She just pointed to the mailboxes. Right between the cracks of her mailbox and her neighbors, a white little piece of paper stuck out. Elliot walked over to the mailboxes and grabbed the paper out of the mailboxes' cracks. When he saw a name written on the front he expected it to be addressed to Olivia. But to his surprise it was addressed to him.

Mr. Stabler – 

_So nice of you to take Olivia out. What a sweet boyfriend you are! Hah. I bet you can take a wild guess at who this is huh? Well, if you want me to tell you what room number I am at the hotel, I only ask one thing from you. Not a favor, more like a trade, if that's what you want to call it that is! Break up with Olivia and I might tell you what room number I am. I don't believe he chose you. I still don't know why. I can make her scream my name louder and harder than she'll ever scream yours. I'll make her come so hard, she'll forget why she chose you in the first place. Don't be fuckin' stupid, Stabler. Do this and no one will get hurt!_

_Have a lovely evening!_

_You know who it is. _

"What is it babe?" Olivia asked worried.

Elliot looked up at her, face pale white, like he's seen a ghost.

TBC. RnR please! Thanks: )


	10. Come Away With Me Part 9

Here we go! Another Chapter! I'm on a roll here! Ha – ha!

Disclaimer: The famous and talented Dick Wolf.

"Baby, what is it?" Olivia asked, concerned as Elliot handed her the letter.

"Here. Read it." Elliot said.

As Olivia opened up the letter, Elliot couldn't help but feel scared for her. He knew he should be scared for himself also, but he didn't care. He loved Olivia. As Olivia started reading the letter, she almost collapsed from being so shocked.

"How can this bastard be so heartless? He invaded our privacy El! My gosh, he watched us have sex! This sick bastard has no feelings for anyone! Why would he want us to break up!" Olivia cried, obviously very upset at what she found in the letter. Elliot was now angrier with this man than he has ever been in the past few years that they've known this man. He invaded their privacy and now threatening to kill them and their friends if he doesn't break up with Olivia! Richard White has officially gone too far.

"Baby, let's go inside. It's cold out here." Elliot offered.

"Ok." Replied Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot waited in the elevator to Olivia's apartment in silence. Elliot was just holding her around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He had the strange urge to protect her. He didn't want to let her go. Olivia loved this feeling of Elliot being so loving with her. She knew that he'd always get like this whenever her life was on the line. Even before they were together he would always just touch her hand or her shoulder to let her know that he was there to protect her. Even though she didn't like having to be taken care of, because she was a cop and her reputation is all she's got, she had to admit, it was nice being taken care of for a change.

The ding of the elevator snapped Olivia out of her thoughts and Elliot slid one arm off of her waist and let it rest on her shoulder. Olivia just hugged him tighter. They walked to the very corner of the hall until they came to her house. Elliot let go of her so that she can get the keys out of her purse. Elliot all of a sudden had this fear that he might lose her to this Richard White bastard, so he snaked his hands around her waist again and started kissing her neck. Within seconds he heard her let out a little sigh.

"I guess we've forgotten about that son – of – a – bitch Richard White huh?" Elliot said into her neck. Olivia shivered under his breath.

All of a sudden Olivia dropped her keys while trying to unlock her door.

"St – stop it Stabler. It's kind of hard unlocking this door with you doing tha – Oh my gosh." Olivia moaned.

Elliot took that as a sign to keep sucking on her neck. When he saw her struggling to pick up her keys and unlocking her door he decided to suck on her ear. That almost sent her over the edge.

"As – as much as I love it when you do that, we'll never get in the house." She managed to say.

Elliot finally gave in and let her unlock the door. When they got inside the house, Olivia could feel him smiling from ear to ear. Elliot shut the door behind him and grabbed her by the waist.

"I wanna fuck your brains out for that Richard White to see! If he want a fucking show than let's give him what he fucking wants!" Elliot said as he started kissing her neck again.

Normally Olivia would be really pissed off and offended. But right now, Elliot is getting her really worked up. She decided to just let it go and make love to the only man she loves. Wait, no. Tonight she's not going to make love to him, she's going to fuck him until he screams her name so loud, that her neighbors might wake up.

Elliot continued sucking on her neck as they both walked to her bedroom tangled in each other. Once they got in the room, Elliot shut the door behind them as he started sucking on her ear, knowing that it would drive her crazy. He was right. Not even a second after, she turned around and started kissing him passionately. He opened her mouth with his tongue and started kissing her deeper. Olivia licked the tip of his upper lip, teasing him, knowing it would get him worked up. After several minutes of making out, Elliot broke the kiss and started trailing hot kisses down her neck, throat, and her breasts. He grabbed one of the breasts and started massaging it through her shirt while sucking on the other one. After awhile he trailed kisses back to her throat and to her mouth once again kissing her passionately. They broke the kiss as he trailed his fingers from her cleavage down to her belly. He started massaging her toned abs as she shivered at his touch. He took the bottoms of her shirt and lifted it off of her and tossed it on the floor. He kissed back up to her breasts and started messaging them. He then pressed light kisses on each breast as he snaked his fingers to her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra. He than tossed it on the floor, but it landed on her lamp.

"Oh, gosh, El. Please, hurry." Olivia pleaded, but it sounded more like a moan.

As soon as he was just about to touch the edge of her pants Olivia grabbed his hands off of her and grabbed at his coat while kissing him deeply. She took off his coat as he tried to unbutton his shirt as quickly as possible. After he took off his shirt, he snaked his hands on her pants and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Olivia broke the kiss as he helped her get her pants off. Once they were off Elliot kicked it to the side of the room. He grabbed Olivia's face and started kissing her again. She planted her hands on his chest and started massaging his pecs. He let out a low growl as she broke the kiss and started sucking on them. He pulled on her hair, as if letting her know how hot he was getting.

"Oh Liv, fuck that feels good."

She took that as a sign to go lower. She licked her way down to his well tone six - pack. She started licking his six - pack as she continued to massage his nipples with her fingers. She then started unbuckling his pants. As she was unbuckling his pants, she stood up close to his face and started kissing him again. As she did, she placed her hands on his crotch and started massaging it. When she felt how hard he was she just grinned.

"Enjoying yourself, Stabler?" She teased.

"Olivia stop being such a damn tease! If you want this done right than I suggest you stop doing that!" Elliot scolded.

"And why should I?" Olivia asked, innocently.

"Because if you don't, I might co – com – com – o gosh!" Elliot moaned.

Olivia smiled and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. When she was done, she took off his pants and kicked them away. She licked his six – pack all the way down to the waistband of his boxer – briefs.

"I guess you're too old for whitie tighties huh?" Olivia smirked.

Elliot just smiled at her last comment. Not long afterwards, she took them off with her teeth and slid them down all the way to his ankles. The shocked look on Elliot's face was priceless. He then kicked them off and they landed right next to his pants. Olivia started planting hot kisses on his inner thighs. She than decided to tease him a bit. Smiling, she grabbed him and started massaging him. He let out a low moan as she started stroking him, slowly at first, but she quickly sped up the pace. She then licked the tip of him as she took him into her mouth. Slow strokes, than faster, faster, and faster. He grabbed her head for support. If he didn't he might of fallen over. It didn't take long before she could feel him tensing under her touch. She felt him throbbing so she went faster. Within seconds he shivered as his orgasm washed over him.

"OOOOOOOHHHH! OLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVAAAAA!" He yelled out her name. No, more like screamed her name so loud, he could've sworn he heard her neighbors moving around because they had woken them up.

Elliot fell back against her bed as he tried to float back to earth.

"That was amazing!" Elliot said as he tried hard to stop smiling.

"Well I'm glad you think so!" She smirked.

Suddenly, Olivia felt him grab her and pin her down on the bed.

"Now it's my turn to watch your face as you orgasm and scream my name!" Elliot said cheekily.

Elliot placed himself on top of her. He took of her skirt and slid it off of her ankles. He threw them on the floor and started planting light kisses on her inner thighs. He felt her shiver. He smiled as he lightly spread her legs further apart. He started sucking on her inner thighs. Then, he gently moved over and began licking her inner walls. He teased her by flicking her with his tongue. When she cried out in ecstasy he took the opportunity to gently bite on it. This sent her over the edge. He slid two fingers in and slowly rocked his fingers in and out of her as he sucked her inner walls. She screamed as he went faster and faster. He decided to toy with her and he took his fingers out of her. She let out a whine.

"Pl – please El, don't stop! Pl – Please! "Olivia pleaded

He looked up at her and kissed her belly gently. He then slid his fingers back into her and started stroking inside of her. He went faster and faster as he sucked on her inner walls. She began to shiver uncontrollably under him as she couldn't take it any longer. She screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her like a hurricane.

"MMMMMM ELLLLLLLLIOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!"

Elliot looked at Olivia's face as her orgasm washed over her. He began licking all the juices up as she slowly floated back to earth.

"MM you're fucking hot when you orgasm!" Elliot smiled.

She smiled back. Than, she pulled him up on top of her, and grabbed his butt so that they had more skin contact. She then sucked on his ear while whispering, "Fuck me, El." With that he spread her legs a little wider and slowly slid into her. He gently started rocking against her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She thrust against him only to be pushed back, HARD.

"OOOO God!" She moaned.

Elliot started banging against her faster and faster, but apparently that wasn't enough for Olivia.

"MMM please faster, El!"

He started nibbling on her right breast while massaging the left one. He continued to rock against her faster and faster. He than moved to her left breast and nibbled on it while pinching her right nipple. This action sent shock waves through out her body. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his head up away from her chest and took his mouth into hers and started kissing him passionately. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and started sucking beneath her ear where he knew would drive her to orgasm. Not seconds after that that he began to feel her convulse under him.

"Oh god, ELLLIOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" Olivia screamed as her second orgasm of that night began to wash over her.

Not long after that did Elliot began to throb into her. His body began shaking uncontrollably as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"OOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIVAAA!" he screamed as his juices spilled inside of her.

Elliot dropped on top of her as both of their orgasms were wearing off. He laid still on top of her until he got back to reality. He slid off of her as he laid on his side. She scooted closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her slim waist. He placed light kisses on her shoulders as she intertwined her fingers with his. She lightly messaged her thumb on his. She kept massaging his hand as he fell asleep. She knew he was asleep when she heard him snoring. She smiled. As exhaustion washed over her, she got to thinking. There was nowhere else she'd rather be but to be in his arms forever. And with that she fell asleep.

TBC. RnR please! Thanks: )


End file.
